


Raven's Call

by NikkiDoodle



Category: One Piece
Genre: Blood and Violence, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Eventual Smut, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Rough Sex, Slow Build, Slow Burn, Slow Romance, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-17
Updated: 2020-10-23
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:53:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,146
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25325686
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NikkiDoodle/pseuds/NikkiDoodle
Summary: Is being part of Straw Hat Luffy's crew enough? No? How about a 2.2 Billion Berry Bounty on your head? Nah? Being the adopted little sister to Red-haired Shanks? Nope. Okay what about falling in love with the Surgeon of Death?Yeah. Maybe that'll be what kills me in the end.
Relationships: Trafalgar D. Water Law/Original Female Character(s), Trafalgar D. Water Law/Reader
Kudos: 15





	1. Chapter 1

_Please Note: I'm not sure how often this story is going to be updated, but after this chapter the next chapters will be much longer than this one. Also please expect some AU placed into this story._

* * *

It wasn't the fact that she was a part of Luffy's crew. It wasn't the fact that she has a 2,200,000,000 berry bounty on her head. It wasn't the fact that she was the 27 year old sister of Red-haired Shanks either.

No.

Fact of the matter was she agreed to take on Kaido and Doflamingo for the simple fact that her heart seemed to race like a train everytime Trafalgar D. Law would glance her way.

Yes.

She was so sure that it was this man here that would have her meet her maker sooner or later. But who was she to deny the orders of her captain to help Law?

She most certainly wasn't going to allow those two to have all the fun if she had any say in the matter.


	2. Chapter 2

"I have to tell you something."

She said in such a hushed voice she wasn't sure if Law had heard her or not. She had seen the destruction that he and her crew had laid to waste at Punk Hazard. It was clear that the man was a danger to his opponents and foes alike. But Emma wanted - no - needed to make sure that the Surgeon of Death was completely for her friends.

"I'm listening?"

Was his reply as he turned and looked at her. Everyone else was in the dining hall eating their fill. But Emma and Law were alone on the deck. Law had been watching Ceaser to make sure the clown wasn't going to try anything funny.

"You had best not try anything. If you do, I don't have to tell you what will happen. Lay a finger on Luffy or his crew and Doflamingo and Kiado will be the least of your worries."

Law looked at her for the longest time. She waited for him to say something but instead he merely smirked. That expression reached his eyes. Amusement it seemed.

"The last thing I need is to make an enemy out of you, Red-ya."

"Don't call me that."

She scoffed. Emma did indeed have red hair to match her brother like companion, but she was not related to him nor was her hair naturally red. She did it because she respected Shanks so she dedicated her lift to serving her captain and makeshift elder brother.

"Perhaps you shouldn't get so worked up."

"Oh I'm easy going when I know there's not a threat standing before me."

"You think me a threat?"

"I dunno Trafalgar should I?"

Silence fell between them. Though she was about half a head shorter than him, Law had to admit that she was in fact a threat to him if he was to make her one. He had no intentions of harming Luffy or his crew, and it seemed he had to make that very clear to her right here right now.

"I swear I'm not after Luffy's head. I was being honest when I said I had a plan to take down both Doflamingo and Kaido. You don't have to worry, I'm no threat to you."

He was smart to not try to anger her further. Her bounty showed she was no pushover. Anyone with half a brain knew there was a reason why such a young woman had such a high bounty.

"I'll take your word for it till you give me reason not to Trafalgar."

She returned before walking past him. She was serious when needed but most the time she was a playful almost child like adult. But right now was far from playtime. Right now was a time to show that she was more than willing to go all out to protect Luffy.

To protect the dream her brother bet his arm on all those years ago.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the long wait on an update. Im having trouble taking this story in the direction I was it to go.

"Dressrosa isn't going to be a walk in the park I hope you know that, Luffy."

Emma said as she looked at the much younger man. He grinned and grabbed the top of his hat while giving a nod.

"I know! But we have to do this!"

He said laughing his little 'shishishi' laugh right after speaking. Emma smirked a little bit. She knew Doflamingo wasn't someone to play around with he was known as a cold blooded killer and a fearsome ruler among his crew. Though she hadn't ever had the proper meeting with him, she had gotten a glimpse of him during Ace's execution when she had went ahead of Shanks's ship while he dealt with Kaidou.

She had tried to save Ace, but Akainu wasn't about to let her have her way.

"She's right you know. Doflamingo isn't someone to joke around with."

Law said from the side of the ship. Luffy looked back at the man and frowned. Removing his hand from his hat he then punched his fist into his open hand.

"I'll kick his ass too!"

Of course Luffy would say that. The younger boy didn't seem to fear anything. Head strong just as she recalled him to be all those years ago as a child.

"Keep your crew close. Doflamingo is more than likely expecting us after Punk Hazard."

Emma said watching as Sanji walked over to her with a fresh cup of tea he had just made.

"The fact that you're so worried about us Emma-san makes my heart flutter~"

Sanji cooed. Emma arched a brow and drank her tea. She had picked up her ride with the Straw Hats after Luffy's two years of training had come to an end. She wanted to make sure that the boy had gotten back to his crew safely after his training with the old man.

She had been with his crew temporarily since.

Often at times she wondered what her brother was up to.

"She's right Luffy-ya."

Law chimed in as he himself had also ignored Sanji. His eyes shifted between the two of them. Luffy still seemed to not care about what it was going to take to take down Doflamingo. He was going to do it if it was the last thing he was going to do.

"He has spirit, I'll give him that."

Emma said calmly as she sipped her tea. Law frowned and looked at her.

"It'll take all of us, not just him."

"If you think for a single second that I wont be helping you're so wrong, Trafalgar. Luffy is my number one priority. I'll see to it that whatever happens, he'll win."

She said turning on her heels and walking away with her tea having Sanji scampering behind her like a love sick puppy dog. Law frowned watching as she left.

What type of crew even was _this_?


End file.
